


phonecall

by Alice13



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote>





	phonecall

They were at Tim’s apartment; the teen was reading a book sitting on the couch. Dick was next to him, or more likely under him, cuddled him with his every limb. There was silence in the room, only the fishtank emitted a soft, murmurish noise. In front of the couch there was a small table, their cups of tea and coffee rested on it.

“Hey, Timmy.” Dick said in a low voice, cuddled more the teen, didn’t care he was reading a book.

“What?” Tim asked back, he didn’t look up.

“We’re close, aren’t we?”

Tim closed the book and put it down. He looked at Dick suspicious.

“Yes. Why?”

“I was just wondering… Will you be honest with me?”

Tim narrowed his eyes.

“What do you want?”

“Is there someone you like?”

Tim’s face didn’t change.

“No. There’s someone I _love_.

Dick was stirring. 

“Oh, they must be very lucky.” 

Dick’s smile was a bit wry but honest. 

Tim leant his head a bit. 

“Indeed, that person is unique. I’m in love ever since we met.” 

“Whoa. Be a good a boy and introduce them. I want to meet them. Can you call them?” 

“Um, okay. Why not?” 

Tim leant and grabbed his phone; it lay next to his cup on the table. He started to make the call. 

“Hold on, babybird, I think I’m getting a call.” 

Dick took out his own phone from his pocket and stared at it. 

“Hey, Timmy, you dialled the wrong number, you’re calling me.” 

Tim stared at Dick expressionless. 

“The number is correct, Dick, the idiot here is you.” 

“What?” 

“I love _you_!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
